going_on_holidayfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Rita Melody
Rira Tania "Rita" Miranda Melody adalah tirtagonis di Musim 1 Going on Holiday, deuteragonis di Musim 2 dan Musim 3 The Respect Squad (Series), dan menjadi protagonis di Musim 4. Dia adalah anak yang berasal dari London (tetapi diketahui cerita itu palsu menurut Season 4) dan suka main game seperti di episode Going To Richard's Room, Are You Scared?, dan Halloween Story, dia suka main game bersama Resi. Dia mempunyai kulit putih yang berbeda dengan Resi yaitu kembarnya, Rosie yaitu adiknya, dan mempunyai sepupu bernama Rudi, Rosa, Roxy, Ruby, dan Richard (babysitternya). 'Rita '''merupakan anak yang suka main game dan jarang bicaranya walaupun sekarang dia lebih aktif bersama Resi. Dia berumur 4 tahun dan dia mempunyai kulit putih, berbeda dengan kulit saudara kembarnya, Resi. Rita berasal dari London yang diketahui itu palsu. Rita yang lebih sering bersama Roxy dan sering tidak muncul karena banyak alasan, Rita pun membantu Rosa, Roxy, Resi, dan Richard di Season 3 untuk mencari "The Lost Treasure of Alicia Respect". Setelah Resi dilahirkan, lahirlah Rita, di London dengan uang yang mahal karena anaknya sudah dikeluarkan dari perut ibunya. Ayah dan Ibunya tak sanggup tapi karena Rita mempunyai kulit putih, akhirnya diberi gratis. Ternyata kulit Rita yang berbeda dengan Resi adalah penghargaan. Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Resi dan Rita mempunyai kulit berbeda. Setelah itu, Resi dan Rita datang ke Hotel Happy dibawa ibunya untuk Richard membabysit. Menurut Season 4...... To be Added Rita adalah anak ceria dan jarang bicara tapi bisa diajak bicara dan suka main game, tetapi sekarang Rita lebih banyak bicara dan jarang terlihat main game lagi. Mulai ada perkembangan dengan karakter Rita dari musim ke musim, karena ia semakin tumbuh. Rita sekarang mulai suka berbicara banyak dan dilihat suka banyak hal seperti zombie dan es krim rasa cokelat. Tidak seperti kembarannya, ia tidak begitu cengeng dan lebih ceria dibandingkan kembarnya. ''"Rita adalah anak yang hebat dan jarang ada tapi pasti dia akan mulai banyak hadir di episode lainnya. Dia suka sekali main game, dan dia menyukai ibunya. Sekarang pun Rita jadi lebih banyak berkembang dan kemampuan sosialisasinya pun hebat." To be Added Inilah kekuatan dan kemampuan Rita *Invisible/Menghilang Dia bisa menghilang dari pandang mata. *Electrokinesis Dia dapat memanipulasi kekuatan listrik. *Bermain Game Dengan Score tinggi Dalam perjalanannya linknya dihapus. Dia bisa main game dengan skor tinggi yang tidak perlu adanya halaman tertentu. Artikel : Rita Melody/Kemunculan *The Powercut *Going Away Roxy *Lights, Camera, Action ! *Places In The Hotel *Bully In The Way *Teleporting Rosa *Bye Bye Richard *Force&Time *Independence Day Hunt *Magic Mayhem *Very Important Troubles *11 Wishes *Sleep Over And Out *Under Sea World *Rosa's Birthday Bash *Mystery Treasure *Getting Rich-ardvark *Game On *Locked Up *Change of Soul *Coffee Break from Jakarta *The Search Between Me *Clue 2: Fragrance *Dreamers Always Dream *Stalker *Hazelia Forbidden Room *Hector's Darkest Secret *Resi Melody: Mage of Justice *TV Night *TV Night 2 *The Call from Heaven *Diamonds are for ROTCEH *Hide and Peek Untuk melihat trivia }}}}}}, tekan halaman dibawah ini... * }}}}}}/Trivia }}}}}} }} Untuk melihat info mengenai Rita, tekan salah satu subhalaman ini: *Episode Fokus Pada Rita *Kutipan *Perhubungan thumb|center|335 px Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:2016 Kategori:Supporting characters Kategori:Musim 1 Kategori:2017 Kategori:Keluarga Melody